RWBY Return
by bbjames1999
Summary: A man from the past returns to the future and brings with him secrets that will change Remnant forever. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY except for my OC.
1. Volume 1 Chapter 1:Return

Volume 1 Chapter 1: Return

No ones POV*

"drip"..."drip"..."drip"... as the sound of water dripping fill the room enveloped in darkness a pair of faintly glowing red orbs can be seen looking around from a fixed postion.

James's POV*

"Where am I?" James asked to himself while surveying the area.

Using his enhanced vision which he gained through training with aura manipulation, he was able to figure out his current situation.

"It seems I'm frozen in a rather creepy looking cave, which explains why I can't move and the rather poor visibility" He said as he surveyed the area once more.

Feeling a bit confused James tried to remember the events that led to this situation, which led to... a minor headache and the annoying urge to move.

Seeing as trying to remember the past may prove difficult as of now James decided to free himself of this frozen prison which thankfully kept him well preserved as he did not know how much time has passed since he was frozen.

Using his aura he began to add pressure to the Ice encasing him and with a quick burst of energy he successfully shattered the Ice allowing him the ability to finally move his muscles which was quite satisfying albeit painful due to the time he spent in that Ice block without moving.

After a few minutes James was able to adjust to his body properly and can now move his body as smoothly as he did before turning into a giant ice cube.

"One last thing before leaving this place" He said to himself as he closed his eyes.

A slight pressure fills the air but slowly fades away as he opened his eyes.

'Ok I still remember how to use it' James thought. With that feeling satisfied with what he was doing James started to look for an exit which was quite difficult seing as their is literally nothing around him but rock and pieces of shattered Ice.

"Great... just great from Ice prison to rock tomb haaaaagghhhh" He sighed in frustration while thinking for a way to get out.

Thankfully he was frozen along with his weapons Death and Fear.

Grabbing Death he infused it's blade with his aura and quickly unsheathed and slashed at the wall he was facing in one fluid motion which caused the crimson aura in his katana to shoot out taking the form of the slash and passed through the wall as easy as a hot knife through butter and then dissipated leaving a hole that looked like it was cut open with precision and was large enough for a group of 3 people to pass through together without feeling cramped.

Feeling excited James quickly ran towards the the exit he just made which led him to an open area surrounded by beautiful emerald colored trees and shrubbery and as a breeze sits in, he was able to enjoyed the feeling of air and the warmth of the sun hit his skin.

However his moment of peace was cut short when he heard a girls high pitched scream.

Feeling worried James ran towards the direction of the scream.

Little did he know that the encounter he will have that day could potentially change the world.

Done with the first chapter, if I have mispelled words or wrong grammar I apologize I'm still new to writing stories. Feed back is much appreciated.

If you enjoyed reading even by just a little then I'm glad till next chapter.


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 2: Grimm

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Grimm

Hearing the scream James ran towards it, then jumped from tree to tree, a slight movement seen through the leaves caught his attention and made him stop moving forward to observe what it was exactly, upon closer inspection it seems that it was the source of the scream from earlier reaching this conclusion, seeing this James ran towards him hurriedly.

After a few moments of adjusting to his movement speed and to a few branches to the face, he finally reached the location in which he saw the boy fall. Upon reaching his destination James saw a red hooded girl observing a death stalker who's tail was encased in ice, but quickly left as she hurriedly went to a group of young children (well at least mentally). After a few short minutes of waiting the group started moving, James followed them unseen moving along the trees shadows and hiding his aura encase they could feel it. He doesn't feel any malice with the children and after a few minutes of investigating James discovered that this was some sort of test, "but for what?" James thought as he kept observing the children who are currently about to engage a Death Stalker and a giant Nevermore which he only saw after it shot out a barrage of feathers towards a orange haired girl with what seems to be a grenade launcher.

James followed the group up until the giant nevermore broke the bridge the group was suppose to cross. Seeing this James was about to intervene but felt that it would only serve to hinder their growth having discovered that both groups had synergy.

Still following the group, James arrived at what looks like a school. Upon further inspection James discovered that, the group he was following were new students at the school. James followed them to a gymnasium looking building where he saw a familiar face... well 2 familiar faces, Glynda and Ozpin, also both of them feel alot stronger and older than the last time he saw them. 'Still glynda is as beautiful as ever' feeling a slight blush James quickly erased the thought 'Enough of that, I'll need to talk them after this, so might as well observe until this thing is done' James thought as he found a place to stand unnoticed.

'So the previous skirmish was to test and build the bonds of the future teams... you've become wise Oz' a few more minutes and James found the identity of the group he was following earlier. 'Teams RWBY and JNPR... quite

an interesting bunch of misfits' James thought.

After a few more minutes the team assignment was done "Time to say hi to old Ozzy and Glynda" James said to himself as he slowly fades into the dark.

Welp there goes chap 2 its still a bit short for my liking if anyone reads this then know that the next chap will be longer. And well have a proper start with canon rwby... until the next chap.


End file.
